


Good Night, My Love

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alice and Tonio have decided to just be friends or something, Darkrai is a Virgin, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Initially Painful Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon Kink Meme, Post-Canon, Scarf Kink, Sex While Standing, Vaginal Sex, garden sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Late one night, Alice meets up with Darkrai in the garden to make love.
Relationships: Alice/Darkrai (Pokemon)
Kudos: 4





	Good Night, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> The Darkrai movie is how old now? Dang.
> 
> I've always had a love/hate relationship with this movie, and my memories of the fandom are bittersweet (mostly bitter, due to stupid things I regret doing that I don't wish to divulge here) I do remember hating the mini-shipwar between Darkrai/Alice and Darkrai/Cresselia shippers though. I especially hated it when fanfics of the former had character bashing in it. :( So when someone requested Aegisshipping on the Pokemon Kink Meme, I decided to take the opportunity to write a nice fanfic that didn't have bashing and focused on Darkrai & Alice 100%. Alas, I can no longer find the Kink Meme prompt that inspired it (Livejournal being broken doesn't help), but I still have the fill itself! So here it is all spruced up, back in the garden once more. :)
> 
> Meanwhile, I can't believe Sugimori drew Darkrai's butt. That's got to be one of the most amusing highlights of my day. XD

It was late at night and it wasn't a good idea to rest where Darkrai was. Thankfully, Alice didn't intend on falling asleep anytime soon.

Darkrai waited for her in the garden, and she surprised him by catching him in his arms with lots of little kisses. The Nightmare God blushed and trembled under the contact. He wasn't used to being touched like this for years... not since the day Alicia had passed on. He and Alicia certainly never gotten _this_ far either...

"It's okay, Darkrai." Alice grinned, untying her scarf. "There's nobody here who could see us." She cupped Darkrai's cheek, soothing the dark Pokémon. He backed against the trunk of a tree, flushing as Alice lifted her dress over her head. He was so distracted by her beauty that he was caught off guard when she wrapped her scarf around him, and his face turned from black to pink as she rested her head on his chest.

"Darkrai, I'm... I'm a little nervous." Alice giggled, nuzzling the dark shadow.

"...You're beautiful."

"Oh Darkrai...!" She swallowed, tearing up and fighting the urge to cry.

Darkrai's claw-like hands ran down her backside, and she shivered and pleaded Darkrai for more. The Pokémon sighed as he caressed her buttocks, supporting Alice as he lifted her up to his shoulders. She kissed him furiously everywhere she reached: his shoulders, his collar, the shadows beneath the red crown... she signaled him to close his eye, then she kissed it. Her legs tangled among the Nightmare God's body, and her toes found a hardness that she never knew he had. Her feet brushed it in intrigue and she smiled.

"Please, Darkrai. I'm ready."

Darkrai shuddered, letting Alice sink on top of him. She whimpered a cry, burying her face in Darkrai's chest. She was determined to make it work, bobbing slowly up and down before shaking her head in frustration—her tears were as hot and painful as the penetration. Overcome with love for Alice, the Nightmare God cradled her in his arms, trying to relax her. He didn't want her to be in pain... he wanted this to be a wonderful and memorable experience. But he was clueless himself, and Alice knew more about the act than he did.

"Alice... I love you."

Alice looked up, clearly touched. No longer wincing, she wiped her eyes before clinging to him again.

"I love you too... Darkrai..." A small gasp left her throat. She was ready to try again, and Darkrai followed suit.

The Nightmare Pokémon was uncertain but he followed cues from Alice, obeying her every command. She surrendered herself to him, and his grunts were low and deep with every thrust. Alice attempted to catch up, and an overwhelming passion seized her hips as she moved up and down, up and down... she was unsure if she could take this much bliss, but she had to keep going, and oh... oh!

He had lived thousands and thousands of years, yet this was his first time. He bucked into her for the last time, derived of power but alive with lust. Alice threw her head back and cried to the heavens, sweat shaking from her hair. The two of them stood still in breathy silence, and Alice was reluctant to leave Darkrai's side. Knowing she was spent, the dark Pokémon gathered her clothes and carried her home. The window to her home was open and he lay her on the bed, ready to depart before his nightmare intruded her incoming sleep. Alice pecked him on the cheek to wish him good night... Tonight was certainly a night that would give them both something to dream about.


End file.
